pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
A Ripple in Time
A Ripple in Time is the second series of global Special Research tasks. The final goal is to catch Celebi, the Mythical Pokémon from the Johto region. Trainers who have already obtained Celebi at GO Fest, are able to earn Candies for their Celebi. It was available since August , 2018. Trainers who are still working on their A Mythical Discovery task can access to A Ripple in Time as long as they have completed the third part of A Mythical Discovery. Track the Mythical Pokémon Celebi in New Special Research!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-08-16. First part: Second part: Third part: Fourth part: Fifth part: Sixth part: Seventh part: Eighth part: Professor Willow dialogue First part: Trainer, you’ve been such a help in conducting Field Research and Special Research! I have a feeling that there’s so much more about this world that we’ve yet to discover, and I’m glad I can count on you to see it through. I’ve been doing some experiments of my own, and I suspect that I’m onto a further exciting discovery about another Mythical Pokémon that’s rarely seen. Would you mind completing these tasks while I conclude my studies? Second part: Wow, you and your Pokémon have some amazing power! But according to my most recent data, it seems that the Mythical Pokémon I’m tracking only appears in times of peace. Also, from what I’ve gathered, it seems fond of forests and lush greens. Would you mind exploring this further, Trainer? Third part: Excellent work, Trainer! I feel we’re getting closer to this Mythical Pokémon. I wonder if we can find some more friends for it by hatching some Eggs. Ah, and maybe you could put that Sun Stone you’ve earned to good use as well? Fourth part: Oh wow, is that an Eevee you’ve caught? Perfect timing! Did you know that this Pokémon’s unstable genetic makeup enables it to take on one of several different Evolutions? I’ll bet if you spend some time with it during the day, you’ll be able to evolve your Eevee into an Espeon—a Psychic-type Pokémon just like the Mythical Pokémon I’m researching! Fifth part: Oh wow, is that an Eevee you’ve caught? Perfect timing! Wait... Have we...had this conversation already? I’m getting a funny feeling in the back of my mind—like we’ve been here before. Trainer, would you spend some time with this Eevee during the night? I think you’ll be able to see an intriguing evolved form as a result. I wonder if this funny feeling will recur... Sixth part: Trainer, I have some exciting news! That funny feeling hasn’t returned, but I did some important reading and learned that the Mythical Pokémon we’re researching has the ability to travel across time! Maybe that’s why all of this is occurring...or recurring... Maybe this Pokémon is nearby?! I suggest that you collect samples over the course of the next week and experiment with some Evolution items to see whether that feeling occurs again. While you’re at it, do you have any Pinap Berries? My research could benefit from more data on their use. Return with that, and you can have these exotic Silver Pinap Berries! Seventh part: This data is so helpful. Thank you! I’ll use it to explore my theory. While you were in the field, I made more headway in learning about this Mythical Pokémon, and it seems that its mere presence causes grass and trees to flourish. I think if you catch more Grass-type Pokémon, this elusive time-traveling Pokémon will reveal itself! Eighth part: Trainer, what an amazing experience! The appearance of the Mythical Pokémon Celebi is thought to be a sign that a bright and shining future awaits us. You’ve come a long way in your research, and I must say you’re inspiring me to discover even more Pokémon. Until next time, Trainer! References Category:Special Researches